The Saiyan Dreamer
by Autumn2Ashes
Summary: A story about a girl, A girl named Aisha. Shes a Sayian. But shes different...and thats becoming increasingly obvious to her...guess you'll just hafta read to find out (oh yea...wanna know a secret?...theres a lemon in later chapters )
1. Default Chapter

In her room on Freiza's ship, sat a girl about 20 years old. She had crystal blue eyes, her eyes looked like android eyes...cold. she had long, black hair kept up in a ponytail, along with sky blue bangs that reached to her chest. She wore a small black tanktop with a skin-tight purple one under it, she had a blue mini-skirt and black leggings, and regular boots, she also wore black finger-less gloves. Her name was Aisha, she was the only girl-saiyan on board..though...she wasnt like Vegeta, Nappa, or Raditz, she had some human in her, her father, whom she got the black hair from, was a full-blooded saiyan, her mother, whom gave her the blue, was only half, therefore resulting in Aisha to be only 3/4 saiyan...As Aisha lay on her bed staring at the celing, in walked a figure, it was Raditz. He walked over to her and smiled. "Hello me sweetly-figured love" he said staring at her chest. Aisha suddenly punched him in the face, "I'm not your love. Never was, never will be. So don't think you can weasle your was into another destined to fail relationship." She said sitting up in her bed "What do you want anyways?" she asked. "Oh yeah! guess what! I'm going to Earth to find Kakkarot! My brother! Do you belive it!? I've gotta go tell the prince!" and Raditz ran off screaming the Prince's name. Aisha just rolled her eys and walked out of her room. As she walked down the hallways, she passed a girl about her age the girl turned around and called to Aisha "Hey, You Saiyan goth freak! Where do you think you're going?!" Aisha just turned around...was about to speak, her eyes turned a bright red, and she covered her ears, like she was in an extreme amount of pain "Not now, please not now" the girl just looked at Aisha..she stuck her hand out to attack, but a figure got in the way "Let's leave Aisha alone, shall we?" It was Vegeta...  
  
he turned around and lightliy tapped Aisha on the head...she came out of her trance. "Thanks" Aisha smiled and started to walk down the hallway...she was stopped by Nappa who informed her that they needed to leave to make a do that thing thay do when they destroy all the inhabitants on a planet...Aisha follwed Nappa and they met up with vegeta and left...  
  
~~on that planet they were sent to uninhabit~~  
  
As they exited their space pods Aisha's eyes started to glow red as they once had before...She had held her ears and spoke to herself "please...pleas just go away...not now" Vegeta and Nappa looked at her and shrugged...As they finished off the planet a signal came in...Raditz had died...Vegeta wasnt surprised...As they left Aeisha had returned to normal...her eyes had returned to their crystal blue color...They entered their space pods and headed for Earth....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lauren: ::holds up a bunch of paper:: Chapter 1 is done!! wow...I am truly proud of me...Lauren...You amaze myself.  
  
Kim: I wouldnt be surprised if you accidentaly set that on the stove and it burt to a Vegeta obsessed Crisp ::laughs evily::  
  
Lauren: oh really? your not even in the story til a whole bunch of chapters ahead!! I wouldnt be talking!! I'm the star of this story after all ::evil grin::  
  
Kim: yea...and your left with the Fag!! Ve-gay-ta!! Mwa ahahahaha!! while I marry the hunk of the story ::sigh:: Trunks  
  
Lauren:: Yea yea I wouldnt get your hopes up about that...I could just easily change the story y'know..  
  
Kim: :Throws Piccolo action figure at Lauren:: ::Mocha catches it and buries it in the backyard::  
  
Lauren: ::watching .hack//SIGN:: SHUT THE HELL UP!! ::smiles:: Crim is on TV ^^ 


	2. A demonic Aura

As they arrived on Earth, Aisha admired the wonders and beauty that this planet had to offer..she looked out and saw the ocean...that was something Aisha had never seen before...as she looked at the planets wonderful aspects..she was inturrupted by a loud explosion from behind her..Nappa and Vegeta had just desroyed a city. All she heard was Nappa braging about how he felt weightless...she rolled her eyes and thought **that guy will never be weightless..no matter what planet hes on** She then flew to catch up with Vegeta and Nappa...  
  
Aisha wasnt paying attention until she hit Vegeta "sorry" she said..Vegeta didnt say a word...he just laughed...Aisha looked down to see three forms...a bald human..a namekian...and a child..."s-so theyre the saiyans huh?..man, I can feelthe chi, l-like a demonic aura" the bald human cried...Aisha looked around for the demonic auras..Vegeta stared at her "What the hell are you doing?" he asked "I'm looking for the demonic aura the human sensed" she replied with a wided eyed look on her face  
  
Vegeta slumped and shook his head..."Aisha...you are and idiot" She looked up and yelled at Vegeta "I AM NOT AN IDIOT YOU FREAKING GOOD FOR NUTHING ASS BAG!!" Vegeta was taken back with shock...Aisha eyes were red and then returned to blue  
  
Nappa stared at the saiyan prince and the twin-haired girl go at it back and fourth  
  
"bitch!" yelled Vegeta  
  
"Fag!!" snapped Aiesha  
  
"at least everytime i walk through the halls i dont get called a freak!!" replied Vegeta  
  
Aisha looked at him balnkly..."they call me a freak?"  
  
Vegeta started to look and feel funny..."but everytime I hear it...I make them suffer for it...youre not a freak"  
  
Aisha's eye began to get glossy but she made sure no tears came out "ok" she said wih a smile  
  
Just then they remembered why they came to Earth...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lauren: "blah blah blah....They all fight...Piccolo Tien Yamcha and Chaozu die..WHoopidy doo! i wanna get to the part where Goku comes!!"  
  
Kim: "But thats skipping half the story!!"  
  
Lauren ::scribbling on paper:: "so? Its not like anything interesting happens"  
  
Kim: "But thats not how it goes!!"  
  
Lauren: ::watching Full metal panic:: ::holds up a sign that says 'do i look like I give a flyin fuck?'::  
  
Kim: ::sweat drop::  
  
Peter: "Monkey on an a dick licking hippopautamus!!"  
  
Kim: "Peter!! your such a penis face!! get the hell outta here!!"  
  
Peter: "But Lauren is my sister! I need to lay on her 'pillows' !!"  
  
Kim: "Your 13 years old you dick licker!! Lauren is not your sister!! and you cant lay on her 'pillows' they belong to David"  
  
::David walks in::  
  
David: "Lauren's Rack!!!"  
  
Lauren: ::gasp:: David!! ::big smiles:: ::pounces on David::  
  
Kim: ::sigh:: lets get back to the story shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(anyhow i guess we gotta start off the way Lauren wanted...Goku arrives)  
  
"ah Kakkarot..we meet at last" said Vegeta  
  
"why dont we take this fight to a place a little bit more open?" suggested Goku  
  
""whatever floats your boat" Aisha said cheerfully  
  
They flew towards the open canyon where Goku suggested  
  
"you should be honered" said Vegeta  
  
Vegeta and Goku got into their battle stances  
  
Goku charged at Vegeta and the Prince blocked his every move  
  
Aisha looked on in amazaedment...she thought to herself **Wow...this Goku guy has got power like I've never felt before in my life**  
  
She stared at the two saiyans fighting as ahe watched on..Vegeta kept gettiing worse...until he suggested something..  
  
"Say Aisha....why dont we bring out the perfect backdrop for Kakkarot's demise?"  
  
Aisha sighed and replied "As you wish Vegeta"  
  
Aish rose her hand into the air and the weather completely changed...It became dark, windy and cloudy...  
  
Vegeta smirked "Perfect"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lauren: "wow!! chapter 2 is...wow!!"  
  
David: ::With kiss marks all over his face:: are you writing a fanfic?! ::gasp:: I wanna read!!  
  
Lauren: "You can read whatever you want"  
  
Kim: ::pointing finger down throat:: "ugh"  
  
::Ray walks in::  
  
Ray: "Whats goin on Kim my love?"  
  
Kim: "RAY!!!!"  
  
Lauren: "Well I guess we should get to bed...It's almost Midnight..I'll update tomorrow ^^"  
  
David: ::carrying Lauren off to bed:: "Night all"  
  
Kim: "I guess their gunna update tomorrow"  
  
Ray: "It is getting late...maybe we should go to bed"  
  
Kim: "Okee doo"  
  
::Ray carries Kim off to sleep::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
